


Glitter Glue

by grimmysquiff



Series: princess harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Face-Fucking, Harry in Panties, M/M, Rimming, kinda????, so much smut smh, they bake cookies too!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/pseuds/grimmysquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Harry, why did you draw this? Little boys don't draw things like this!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Harry's lip wobbled and his eyes started to well, "But I was thinking of daddy! That's what happens when I make daddy happy."</em></p><p> </p><p>Or Louis & Harry have a fun day together baking, colouring and fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Glue

**Author's Note:**

> i put a lil flashback sequence in this to sort of explore harry's coming out as an ageplayer??? tell me if you like it as i write a lot of this from my own personal experience and feelings. 
> 
> ty to kristen for all of her support

"Daddy, wake up."

Louis groaned, opening his eyes slowly, startling a bit as he realised Harry was straddling him. He sighed at the beautiful sight in front of him. His baby boy sat smiling, sucking softly on his baby blue pacifier, wearing only his thin blue bed shirt and some soft cream silk panties. He'd tied Harry's hair in low pigtails with pretty pink bows before bed and some stray curls were sticking out all over his head. His cheeks were slightly flushed and Louis knew why. 

Gripping his baby's thighs hard he cooed, "Does princess need some attention?"

Harry nodded his head fiercely grinding his crotch down on Louis. His baby was hard. He let out a gentle "aww" palming at the front of Harry's panties and feeling the heat of his own cock at the low whine Harry let out. 

"Poor, poor baby. How long have you been like that?"

Harry pulled his pacifier out, smacking his lips together and started to ramble, "Woke up ages ago, daddy. Got bored and read one of my storybooks but it's not the same without daddy reading it to me. Needed my binky and started thinking about daddy's yummy cock. I was good, haven't touched daddy, I promise!"

Harry's grinding had increased while he explained, letting out little desperate puffs of breath and Louis shushed him. 

"It's okay, pretty one. So glad you were good and waited for daddy. Move closer, baby, daddy wants to suck you."

Harry scrambled to get closer, scooting up to Louis' chest while Louis grabbed and raised Harry's thighs so as not to hurt himself. His little boy wasn't that little, after all. Louis pulled down the front of Harry's panties to let his cock out, slapping against Harry's toned tummy. The tip was leaking already and Louis groaned. 

"A bit closer baby come on, put it in daddy's mouth," Louis commanded. Harry nodded, his pigtails bouncing, and lifted a hand clumsily to grasp his cock. He bit back a moan and slowly placed the tip against Louis' lips. Louis immediately wrapped his lips around the tip and gave a long suck, causing Harry to buck forward too much. 

"Sorry, daddy! It's just so nice," Harry cried as Louis tried not to gag. He shook his head, looking up at Harry and encouraged him to continue. Harry blinked back at him. Louis knew he was confused, his baby didn't get much control and his love for fake innocence was always the reason why Louis took command. His lips loosened around Harry's hardness and he pushed Harry closer to him. 

"Come on, baby. Move on your hips nice and slow, daddy wants to feel your cock in his throat," he encouraged. 

Harry experimentally moved forward again as Louis gripped his thighs hard, spurring Harry to keep on moving. He moved his tongue on the underside of his cock and Harry cried out. 

"F-fuck!"

Louis frowned and lifted a hand to smack Harry's arse. 

Harry groaned again, "Sorry daddy! Shouldn't use bad words. Bad Harry."

Louis hummed around his cock, pulling him closer and Harry truly started to fuck his mouth. Louis gazed at Harry as he sucked, his chest heaving, small beads of sweat starting to drip down his forehead, his curls bouncing as he thrusted into Louis' mouth - and the noises. Harry's quiet moans were slowly turning into whimpers and Louis could tell he was close. He sucked hard as he felt Harry's cock move right at the back of his throat and Harry shouted out, his thighs shaking softly as he came right down Louis' throat. He let out soft breaths as he rode out his orgasm, his softening cock slipping from Louis mouth. 

Harry closed his eyes for a few moments, taking deep breathes to return from his sex-haze. He opened his eyes and a huge grin formed on his face. "Daddy's turn now!" 

Louis chuckled as Harry slid down Louis' body and started to pull down his underwear. Harry's eyes glazed over as he stared down at Louis' cock in awe. He went to lower his head but looked up at Louis for permission. 

"Good boy, Harry. Go ahead," he said, his fingers winding in Harry's messy curls. Harry thanked him quietly and kissed the tip of Louis' dick gently before poking his tongue out and licking around it experimentally. Louis let out a soft groan as he watched Harry's tongue slide down to the base of his cock before he moved back up and swallowed it whole. Louis gasped in response as Harry sucked eagerly, spurred on by Louis' loud gasps. 

Louis tugged Harry's hair harder, overcome by Harry's sinful mouth. His boy was filthy. His innocence and sweetness was all an act but Harry could never play down his sexual experience. He sucked daddy's cock like the most shameless slut. 

Harry twisted his hand around Louis' base as he sucked hard around the tip, tongue swirling around it. He moaned at the taste of pre-cum in his mouth, locking eyes with Louis, as he continued to bring his daddy closer to the edge. 

"Daddy's gonna come princess, oh shit - fuck!" Harry let Louis' cock drop out of his mouth and tugged him hard, shutting his eyes as he felt Louis' streams of come coat his face. He mewled slightly as he felt it hit him, the hot liquid coating him. 

"God Harry, fuck. What a beautiful way to wake up, daddy. You're so good. Let's get you cleaned up and we can bake today okay?"

-

Louis was a good daddy but a terrible baker. He tried his best to help Harry make cookies but it ended in disaster. Harry could make lots of nice treats when he was big but when he was little, Louis took over most of the work and something always ended up spilt or burnt or missing a vital ingredient. 

"Are you sure they're okay, princess?" Louis winced as Harry bit into a cookie. 

Harry beamed and nodded, "The best, daddy." He sat on top of the kitchen counter, swinging his legs childishly while they had baked. His face had spots of flour and his hands were sticky from helping with the dough. 

"There's no chips chocolate in them though! Daddy forgot!"

Harry still continued to eat, shrugging, "I love them. Daddy made them."

Louis smiled and stood closer to him, planting a kiss on his dirty forehead. He'd dressed him in his favourite Hello Kitty shirt and his short denim shorts, his thighs peeking out, looking delicious and soft. He ran his hands up and down Harry's thighs, feeling the soft hair that had began to grow back. "Gonna have to shave again soon, princess, yeah? When Big Harry comes back?"

Harry frowned, dropping the hand holding the cookie he was about to take a bite of. He didn't look at Louis, keeping his eyes on his feet, dangling over the kitchen counter. "Daddy wants Harry to be big again?"

Louis' shoulders sagged at the sadness in Harry's voice, immediately cupping his hands around Harry's face. "No, darling, no. You can be little as long as you want."

"Daddy promises?"

"Pinky promise."

-

_"Harry don't cry, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Louis shushed, rubbing his hand up and down his back._

Harry curled more into Louis, his chest heaving with sobs. "No. No. It's not right, Lou."

"You call me daddy in bed all of the time, you know I like it?"

"No!" Harry slammed his fist down hard on his own thigh, "This is different. I want to... fuck. I can't even say it, Lou. It's so fucked up."

"Harry," Louis said sternly, pulling his face to face his own, "Tell me what you want, baby. It's fine. You know I'll try anything with you. Just tell me how you feel."

Harry took a deep breath, a few more tears running down his face. "So you saw the pacifier?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I could probably buy you a cuter one?"

Harry gave a small smile but his lip started to wobble again as he spoke softly, "I want to pretend to be a little boy. Your little boy."

Louis was silent for a moment, continuing to cuddle Harry, chin resting on his shoulder. He could feel Harry tensing at his silence so kissed him softly on his cheek. "You can be my little boy. What kind of things do you want to do?"

Harry shifted awkwardly for a moment, moving off Louis' lap to sit back beside him, thinking for a moment. "I don't know... I didn't think that far. I didn't think you'd like it."

Louis smiled, "Don't ever be scared baby. I'll try anything okay? If I don't like it then I'll tell you. So pacifiers, yeah?"

"Yeah and cuddly toys. Want lots of stuffies in my room."

"Diapers?"

Harry made a face, "God no. I don't want to be a baby. Just small."

"Fine. What else?"

"Colouring books, maybe... toys too. Want you to give me baths too. Oh and naps!"

"Okay, okay. How about sippy cups?"

Harry's face lit up, "Yeah, perfect! And... I want to call you daddy? Like, all of the time?" Harry looked down at his hands, his face blushing as he got shy talking about all the things he wanted to try with Louis. His daddy. Louis gave him a soft smile though and moved forward to kiss him. 

"Of course you can, baby."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise.”

-

 

"O'tay," Harry smiled. 

"What do you want to do now?"

Harry thought to himself for a moment before giggling, throwing arms around Louis for a big hug, "Cuddles and colouring!" 

He sat Harry down at the dining table and got out some paper and all of Harry's favourite stationary from their cupboard. Harry clapped his hands gleefully while Louis laid it out for him. "Don't make a mess, little one," he warned as he walked through to the kitchen. 

He switched on the kettle and began to make himself a cup of tea, rubbing his head with one hand. Being Harry's daddy was hard work sometimes but still nothing made him happier than the way Harry's face would light up whenever they'd play. He truly believed Harry was happier like this. 

 

Louis could hear Harry giggling to himself and picked up the mug once he'd made his tea. He made his way back through and could see Harry smiling, dimples popping as he drew on the paper. Louis smiled and set down his mug, walking over to his giggly baby. 

"What are you drawing, princ- HARRY EDWARD!" Louis yelled, snatching the paper out from him. On the paper, drawn in his favourite pink glitter glue was a large but childishly drawn dick. He ripped it up and Harry let out a cry. "Harry why did you draw this? Little boys don't draw things like this!"

Harry's lip wobbled and his eyes started to well, "But I was thinking of daddy! That's what happens when I make daddy happy."

Louis softened and felt guilty for shouting as Harry started to cry. His baby tried to make something nice for him and now he had ended up in tears. "Shhh, princess it's okay," Louis pulled his chair next to Harry and put his arms around him, "Daddy knows you didn't do it to be bad. Okay? Daddy's very sorry for using his angry voice."

Harry sniffed and cuddled into Louis' chest, "Didn't mean to be naughty, daddy." 

"I know, gorgeous. Hey, how about daddy takes you to bed and shows you how happy you make him, yeah?" Louis said softly. 

Harry looked up at Louis with large, glassy eyes, "Harry's not bad?"

"No, baby, you weren't bad."

Harry's eyes lit up, pulling back from Louis and grinning, "Okay. Please daddy."

"Of course, pretty one."

Harry wound his legs around Louis' waist and cuddled into him as Louis gently picked him up from the counter. He walked slowly through to the bedroom, nuzzling into Harry's ear and making the cute boy giggle. He lay him down carefully on the bed and admired his boy, all spread out and pliant. He loved when Harry was in a giggly, playful mood. 

Louis went to the beside drawer and picked up a random bottle of lube. They had so many, all different lovely flavours to keep his little boy tasting sweet. He lay it down on the bed and began to unbutton Harry's shorts, slowly peeling them down his legs and admiring the silky pale pink panties he had on. He could see Harry's already-hardening cock pushing against them and licked his lips in response. 

"Take your shirt off, princess," Louis purred, as he took off his own jumper, pushing down his tracksuit bottoms so he was left in his tight boxers. He could feel Harry ogling him and couldn't help feeling a bit smug. "What you looking at, princess?"

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor, smiling shyly, "Made daddy happy. Just like in my drawing."

Louis climbed on top of him, his lips smashing against Harry's as he pulled him in for a deep kiss, his tongue pushing into Harry's hot mouth. Harry moaned against him, his arms tightening around Louis' shoulders as their lips locked together. Louis pulled back to take a breath and kissed Harry from forehead to chin, covering his beautiful boy in tiny kisses before moving back from him. "Wanna taste you now, princess. Panties off, legs up."

Harry nodded, a little flushed and managed to pull down his pretty panties, pulling his legs to his chest and exposing himself to Louis. Louis growled at the sight of Harry's perfect little pink hole. All ready to be licked and fucked. He picked up the lube on the bed and squirted some just under Harry's balls, watching the cool liquid run down to Harry's hole. 

"Oooh!" Harry mewled out at at the coldness, "What kind is it daddy?"

Louis smirked and squirted some on his fingers then roughly shoved two into Harry's mouth. Harry choked but instantly went to sucking them, rolling his tongue around the digits. Louis' hard cock twitched in his pants at the sight. 

"Cherry!" Harry garbled around his fingers and Louis nodded, removing them slowly from his boy's swollen lips and watching the strings of saliva run down his chin. He returned his attention to Harry's ass, rubbing the lube that had ran down around his hole, paying attention to the gorgeous sounds Harry was making. He placed one soft kiss on Harry's hole, completed entranced by how it clenched at the tiny sensation, lube coating his lips.

"Beautiful," he murmured before finally leaning in to lick a long, stripe along it. Harry moaned out instantly, encouraging Louis even more. He moved his tongue around the rim, lapping up the sweet lube spread around it. Harry relaxed and Louis pressed the point of his tongue hard against Harry's hole. 

"Oh! Daddy! Love your mouth, daddy!" Harry whimpered, holding his thighs up to allowing Louis better access. Louis gripped each cheek as Harry started to relax around him, beginning to fuck his tongue into Harry. He pressed a lube-covered finger beside his tongue, watching it slowly disappear inside of him. He pumped his finger in and out, his tongue soothingly running around the edge of Harry's pretty rim. He pressed kisses all along it as he continued to stretch his boy out, sliding another into him. 

"Can you fuck me now, daddy?" Harry whined, pushing down on Louis' fingers. 

Louis frowned at Harry's use of the curse word but continued to fuck his fingers into him, Harry keened as Louis twisted his fingers up to prod at his sweet spot, "Two fingers and my tongue, let's see how you take that okay?"

Harry nodded, furiously, his cheeks flushed and his eyes closed tight. Louis pressed against Harry's prostate, his tongue delving in to lick at the base of his fingers. Harry was was being loud now and Louis knew it wouldn't be long until he was coming. He reached down to palm at his own aching cock, desperate for release. 

He removed his fingers and stood up to remove his boxers before sitting down on the bed. Harry sat up, whining, confused why his daddy had stopped. 

"Daddy -!"

"Don't whine, princess. You said a bad word so now you have to work for it. Come ride daddy, beautiful."

Harry's mouth formed an "o" in surprise and Louis patted his lap impatiently for Harry to get on. He placed his feet firmly on the floor as Harry seated himself on his lap. Louis grabbed him by the curls and pulled him in for a hard kiss, his tongue dragging along Harry's lower lip. 

"Go on baby, wanna see you ride daddy's cock," Louis commanded, hands gripping onto Harry's hips. 

Harry grabbed Louis' cock and raised his hips slightly, looking behind him to match Louis' cock with his hole. He lowered himself down and gasped as he felt it catch on his rim. 

"Keep going."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath, lowering himself down and groaning as Louis filled him up. Louis hissed out and gripped Harry harder until he'd lowered himself down to Louis' base. Harry rested his hands on his own thighs and started to bounce slowly, adjusting himself to Louis' size. His daddy filled him up good, made him ache in all the right places. Louis knew his thighs would be burning by the end of this but that's exactly how Harry liked it. He eyed Harry curiously as Harry slid his hands up to his chest, playing with his nipples delicately as he started to move more confidently on Louis' thick cock. 

"Enjoying yourself princess?"

Harry nodded furiously, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowing together in pleasure, "Uh- uh-huh, daddy. So good. Love the way you fill me up. Love riding daddy."

Louis snapped his hips up, taking Harry by surprise and making him shout out, hands falling to grip Louis' chest. Harry made little figure-eight movements down on Louis as Louis continued to fuck up into him, making Harry's own cock bounce with each thrust. 

Harry gave a tired huff and collapsed onto Louis, his hands holding onto his shoulders. "Tired, daddy."

Louis stroked his back and cupped an arm around his hip, "It's okay baby, daddy will finish you off good." He grabbed Harry's hips with both hands and started to thrust up again, Harry moaning out at the deepness of it. Louis could tell by the way Harry was clawing at him he was closed and moved one hand to form a ring around Harry's cock, the intense thrusts making Harry fuck into it. 

"Come baby, come. Come on - fuck!" Louis felt the heat rush through his stomach as he came, Harry clenching around him and doing the same, painting white stripes all over Louis' stomach and hand. Louis thrusted once more inside of Harry, filling him up and feeling the come emptying inside of Harry. He sighed heavenly, leaning back onto the bed, gently pulling Harry on top of him. 

"Such a perfect, good boy," he whispered, his lips ghosting over Harry's flushed and sweaty face. 

Harry gave a soft whimper in response, curling into Louis, as Louis' softening cock slipped out of him. 

"Nap time?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Yes, gorgeous."

Harry lay there uselessly, already nodding off as Louis got his things ready, he threw the sheet over him and popped a pacifier in his mouth then settled his tiger plushie in his arms. He gave a soft kiss to Harry's head, whispering "Sleep well, princess. Daddy loves you."

He had made his way to the door, picking up his clothes and turning off the light before he heard Harry's soft, little voice through the darkness. 

"Love you. Thank for being my daddy"


End file.
